Tryptophan
by snobody
Summary: Dan and Phil and their journey through the holidays, where Dan gives Phil the best Chrismtas present ever.
1. Let's Go Dan!

**Chapter 1: **

"Come on, Dan! It'll be fun!" Phil said as he walked in to the lounge where Dan was comfortably in his browsing position, surfing the interwebs.

"You know how I feel about leaving the house, Phil Lester." Dan retorted.

"I always celebrate Christmas with my mother Dan. I understand if you don't want to join us, but I just thought you'd have more fun with us than home alone." Phil explained. He didn't want to force Dan into going to his mother's for Christmas, but he didn't want to spend the holidays without Dan. _Besides, it would do him some good to get out of the house,_ he thought.

"Fine, I'll come." grumbled Dan, snapping Phil out of his thoughts.

"Yes! My mom has been dying to meet you!" Phil exclaimed as he left the room to go phone his mother. Dan watched him go and sighed. If only Phil knew the reason Dan agreed to go. It had been less than a year since Dan had moved in with Phil in Manchester, and he hated the idea of being alone, or rather, being without Phil.

"Get off your lazy butt and get packing!" Phil shouted from the other room. Dan sighed and sunk further into his sofa crease.

"Daniel James Howell, we're leaving soon. Don't make me come and drag you out of your browsing position." Phil teased, but that's exactly what Dan wanted. He couldn't explain what it was, but there was something about Phil that captivated him. The way he moved, the way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the way his fingers held the coffee mugs, the way -

"AHEM." Phil cleared his throat, standing right in front of Dan's face. Dan flushed and closed his laptop, setting it aside and stretching out his arms. Phil pulled him up and pushed him towards his room.

"You'd better pack quickly, I don't want to be late." Phil called after him.


	2. We're here!

**Chapter 2:**

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asked quietly. They were in the back seat of the cab and would arrive at Mrs. Lester's house in less than ten minutes.

"Hm?" Dan hummed.

"You seem a little pale, that's all," Phil said, looking at Dan who gave smiled back reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Phil," Dan said, laughing at the look of relief that flooded across Phil's face. Really though, Dan was nervous. He'd talked to Phil's mother on the phone before when she called and Phil wasn't home and he'd joined Phil's skype conversation with her on a few occasions but actually meeting Mrs. Lester made him jittery. It wasn't that he was worried she wouldn't like him. No, Dan knew she liked him but he was afraid of screwing something up. What should he do when he first sees her? Do they hug? Exchange a handshake? Wave? And what about dinner? What if he screwed up and spilled a glass of water or broke a plate or accidentally talked with his mouth full? Does he act as a guest? Should he help with chores? They were staying for a week - does he pay rent?

"Here we are!" Phil exclaimed, interrupting Dan's thoughts. As they got out, Dan got their luggage while Phil payed the driver. The house was beautiful. Rose bushes lined the pavement that led up to the front door, a white door with large glass panels down either side. Phil set his luggage down, and before he could even ring the doorbell, the door flew open.

"HI! You boys are finally here!" Mrs. Lester exclaimed, pulling Phil into a huge hug.

"I missed you too, mum." Phil mumbled. Mrs. Lester let go, looking Phil up and down, before suddenly turning to Dan.

"You must be Daniel! It's such a pleasure to finally meet you! Phillip has told me so much about you!" She laughed, giving Dan a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am." Daniel smiled.

"Come on in!" she said, gesturing into the house.

"So how was your journey here? Not too stressful I hope?" Mrs. Lester asked while setting down a tray of milk and cookies for the boys.

"It was good mum. You know how traffic gets on Christmas Eve," Phil laughed, stuffing his face with his mother's homemade cookies.

"Nothing beats mum's cooking Dan! You better eat as much as you can while you're here." Phil teased. They sat there in comfortable silence, with Mrs. Lester looking at the two lovingly.

"I -er- like your house ma'am" Dan said, clearing his throat, "It's very spacious." _Very spacious? Jeez Dan, you really couldn't come up with anything better than spacious? _

"Thank you hon, I'm a big fan of open living." Mrs. Lester replied before launching into a passionate discussion of her plans for renovating the house. The three eventually settled into a comfortable conversation with Phil answering most of his mother's questions except for those directed at Dan.

"Hey," Dan nudged Phil while his mother was talking. "Where's your washroom?"

"Down the hall, to the left," Phil replied. Dan excused himself and followed Phil's directions. _Not bad so far, _Daniel thought as stared into the mirror. Mrs. Lester was a really nice lady and quite talkative, meaning he could sit and listen without it being awkward. She seemed to really like him too, which made Dan happy. Dan walked back to the lounge to find Phil sitting on the sofa playing games on his phone.

"Oh hey, Mum is just getting dinner ready." he said without looking up. Dan sat down beside him and opened up tumblr on his phone. Nobody knew about his secret account, not even Phil. That was where he reblogged things that he didn't want associated with his youtube career, including punk edits, corny jokes, and fanfic, not that he'd ever admit it though.


	3. Meeting Martyn

**Chapter 3:**

"Dinners ready!" Mrs. Lester announced from the kitchen. Dan and Phil got up and headed over to the dining table. "Phil, set the table would you? And could you ring Martyn and see where he is? Tell him to come home for dinner."

"I'll set the table Phil, go call your brother," Dan offered. He didn't want to stand around being useless and besides, he didn't mind setting tables.

"Thank you sweetheart," Mrs. Lester smiled at him.

**P: Hey Martyn, dinner's almost ready, where are you?**

**M: Didn't realize you were home already. I'd have come home earlier. Be there in 5. **

**P: Alright see you then. bye.**

**M: hey wait, is your boyfriend here too?**

**-click-**

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" Martyn's voice boomed as he walked through the door. He walked over to the dining table where everyone was, ruffling Phil's hair as he passed by.

"Hey! My fringe!" Phil exclaimed as he tried to fix his hair.

"Mum, I told you. Philly needs a haircut!" Martyn teased.

"I do not! I like my hair long!" Phil pouted! Dan chuckled quietly. It was amusing to see Phil being teased by someone else.

"Oh hey! You must be Dan! It's so nice to finally meet you! Philly has told me so much!" Martyn said, turning his attention to Dan.

"It's nice to meet you too Martyn!" Dan smiled. Why did people keep saying Phil had told them so much about him? Did Phil really talk that much about him? Probably not, but he liked the idea.

"Actually Mum, I think Dan and Phil both need haircuts." Martyn laughed.

"Stop it now Martyn, sit down and let's eat." his mother chided.

Dinner passed by easily, with Martyn talking about his day and teasing Phil. Martyn was just like his mother, talkative and funny. The food was absolutely amazing.

"Martyn, help clear up the table, would you?" Mrs. Lester asked after everyone had finished eating. "You two boys go pick out a movie," she instructed Dan and Phil.


	4. Movie Time!

**Chapter 4:**

"Polar express? Really Phil? How many times have you seen that movie?"  
"I like it though! Besides it's Christmas Eve. Why would you want to watch Pirates of the Caribbean on Christmas Eve?"

"Fine, Polar express it is."

The boys settled down on the couch across from the TV, with Dan on the end and Phil beside him.

"Polar Express? Again Phil?" Mrs. Lester laughed as she came out of the kitchen. Martyn settled on a chair near Dan. "I was hoping Dan would convince you to watch something else for once."

"Mum! I always watch Polar Express on Christmas Eve." Phil defended himself.

"It _is _a great movie," Martyn added.

"Alright alright, you guys enjoy the movie. Let me get you guys some blankets." She chuckled, searching the closet for blankets.

"Here, Martyn that's yours." she tossed him a blanket. "Phil, do you mind sharing one with Dan or should I get another one from your room?"

"It's alright Mum, we'll share." Phil said, catching the blanket his mother tossed him.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need anything else. Enjoy the movie," she said, heading upstairs.

An hour later, Phil was eagerly watching the movie when he noticed Dan had fallen asleep, his head on Phil's shoulder. The two had sat closer together to share the blanket and Dan's full body weight was nearly crushing Phil, but he didn't mind. Dan looked so innocent while sleeping, and Phil smiled while adjusting his position so Dan would be more comfortable.

Dan rarely went to bed before 2am, so it was extremely unusual for him to be asleep at 10 pm. Perhaps it was the heavy dinner. Phil knew his mother was an amazing cook and he could tell Dan really loved the food by the way he complimented his mother's cooking. Tryptophan. The word popped into his mind from his high school chemistry class. Tryptophan was an amino acid found in meats, cheese, and yoghurt which the body converted to serotonin, making a person sleepy. He looked up to see Martyn smirking at him.

"What?" Phil hissed? Martyn shook his head, still smirking. Phil glared back for a moment before turning to the movie. He knew what Martyn was thinking, but as much as he wished it, he and Dan weren't a couple. No, they were just two youtubers who became good friends and shared a flat in Manchester. Friends. Nothing more.


	5. Goodnight Dan

**Chapter 5:**

As the movie finished, Phil became more aware of the situation he was in. Waking up Dan would mean embarrass him and Phil honestly didn't want to interrupt Dan's sleep. With Martyn home, there was no spare bedroom for Dan to sleep in meaning they would have to share Phil's bed. He sighed and looked around for another option.

"So you're gonna share a bed with your boyfriend huh?" Martyn said.

"Marty I told you! HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! We're just flatmates and good friends!" Phil whispered back.

"Whatever." Martyn knew his brother liked Dan and he knew Dan liked Martyn. He would never admit to it, but he'd seen both of their videos numerous times and he saw the looks they gave each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. He just wished he could do something to help both of them realize that their dream could come true, but he knew that pushing it wouldn't help. Everything happens precisely when it's meant to.

"Phil? Martyn? Is the movie over?" Mrs. Lester asked, descending from the stairs. They nodded.

'"I think we're gonna go to bed now," Phil whispered, gesturing at the sleeping Dan who was now almost fully curled up in Phil's lap. Phil wished he had his phone by him to take a picture.

"Alright, let's get you all to bed. Phil, do you want to share your room with Dan? Or you can sleep in Martyn's room if you'd like."

"I'll share it with Dan, Marty snores too much," Phil laughed. Martyn winked at Phil, who pretended not to notice.

"Martyn, can you put their luggage in Phil's room? I'll be right there with some extra pillows." Mrs. Lester said, leaving Phil with the issue of getting Dan into his room. _Sigh. How do I get myself into this stuff? I could just carry him into my room. It's only down the hall. _And that's what he did.

Placing Dan's arms gently around his neck, Phil moved his hand under Dan's knees. Dan stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Phil pick up the sleeping boy and walked over to his room, gently placing him down on the bed. He put the covers over Dan and made sure he looked comfortable before getting in on the other side. He had never been more thankful for begging his mother for a queen sized bed.


	6. Freaking Delia Smith Pancakes

**Chapter 6:**

Dan awoke the next morning around 9 am. _Where am I? Last thing I remember was watching Polar Express sharing a blanket with - OH! OH MY GOD! I'm in Phil's room, aren't I? _As he lifted his head to look around, he noticed Phil, who was fast asleep with his arm draped over Dan. As he tried to sit up, Phil's grip tightened. _Now what? I can't move without waking up Phil!_

Dan lay motionless for what seemed to be hours before trying to get up again. Gently lifting Phil's hand, Dan slipped out, closing the door behind him. The light in the kitchen was on and he walked in to see Mrs. Lester drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Dan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Daniel! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"Dan, you don't have to call me ma'am. You and Phil are best friends, right?"

"Yea"

"Hmm, I can see he really cares for you. Do you want something to drink? Milk? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee would be nice, thank you." Dan answered. He wasn't sure where Mrs. Lester had been going with the whole best friends thing and decided to let it drop.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Lester asked. "I was thinking pancakes?"

"I'd like that," Dan smiled. "Could I help you make them?"

"Of course!" Mrs. Lester laughed. Phil had told her he could be shy and reclusive so she was glad Dan was slowly becoming more comfortable around her.

An hour later, Dan and Mrs. Lester were on their second cup of coffee and in the middle of making pancakes. They spent most of the time in silence, interrupted by Mrs. Lester telling Dan stories of Phil and Martyn as children. Sometimes Dan would share his own anecdotes too, explaining that they weren't making just any pancakes, they were freaking Delia Smith pancakes.


	7. Exchanging Presents

**Chapter 7:**

Phil awoke to the smell of maple syrup and pancakes. He turned over and noticed Dan was already awake. _That's strange. Dan never wakes up early. _As Phil got up, he remembered last night and smiled to himself. That would be a memory he'd cherish forever, though he'd never tell Dan.

As Phil walked towards the kitchen, he heard the phrase 'freaking Delia Smith pancakes' followed by his mum's laughter. He stopped midway and leaned against the wall, watching his mother teach Dan to flip pancakes correctly. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and Dan was even talking. Phil almost didn't want to interrupt when he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, bro." Martyn yawned.

"Merry Christmas. I think breakfast is ready." Phil said, wondering how long Martyn had seen him standing there.

"You like him don't you?" Martyn asked Phil.

"What? I? NO!"

"You don't have to tell me Philly. I can see it in the way you look at him. Am I right?"

Phil nodded slightly before adding, "But he doesn't like me and he's straight so it's a lost cause."

"You never know Philly, you never know," Martyn squeezed Phil's shoulder before heading towards the kitchen with Phil following soon after.

"MMM! These pancakes are delicious mother!" Martyn exclaimed.

"Did you know that Dan here helped me make them? He's a pretty good chef." Mrs. Lester said, smiling at Dan who blushed.

"Dan, these are excellent!"

"Thanks Martyn," Dan mumbled, stuffing another bite into his mouth.

"Don't you think so Phil?" Martyn asked.

"Yea, they're really good Dan. Maybe you should do the cooking instead of me." Phil joked. Dan shook his head laughing.

After breakfast was done and the table cleared, Mrs. Lester called everyone into the lounge with their presents, asking them to sit in a circle on the ground.

"Alright guys, so this year's Christmas is extra special. After years of hearing wonderful things about Phil's best friend, I've finally gotten to meet him and I can definitely say that he is even better than Phil's description of him. Additionally, Martyn is home for Christmas for the first time in three years. It feels good to have you back honey. Now before I get sentimental, let's open our presents shall we." She handed each of the boys a neatly wrapped gift with a cute little bow on top and they all exchanged presents.

As always, they started with the oldest person, Mrs. Lester. She smiled at the various sized gift boxes before picking up the gift Martyn gave her. She opened it and gasped at the gorgeous glass centerpiece. She opened Phil's next, chuckling when she saw the Lastly, she opened Dan's present to her, a set of fancy scented candles. She always loved candles and wondered how he knew.

Martyn opened his presents next. Phil gave him a R2D2 keychain with "May the force be with you" written on the lanyard. Dan gave him the entire DVD set of one of his favourite shows, friends. Lastly, Martyn opened his mother's present.

"OH Mum! I told you not to get me this! It must have been so expensive!" Martyn said as he admired the new camera. Mrs. Lester just smiled. She knew how much he wanted the camera and he was obviously very happy. No amount of money could pay for Martyn's smile.

Phil was next. His mother gave him a small popcorn maker which served the popcorn straight into a bowl. His brother gave him a neat looking lightning ball. However his favourite present was from Dan. Dan had bought Phil the video game he'd had his eye on for months.

"DAN! THIS IS - YOU BOUGHT ME THE VIDEO GAME!" Phil squealed. He jumped to give Dan a hug, accidentally tackling him to the ground.

After a good laugh and many thank you's, it was Dan's turn. He began by opening Martyn's present: a copy of Fall Out Boy's latest album. Next, he opened Mrs. Lester's present. He was shocked to find a cute white mug with whiskers on it. As he turned the mug around in his hands, taking in the way it felt in his hands and the fine detail, he realized everyone was looking at him.

"I-uh-wow. These are just like the whiskers from the Phil Is Not On Fire videos." Dan stuttered.

"I wasn't sure what you would like, but I remembered Phil telling me you loved coffee and I thought this was appropriate." Mrs. Lester justified.

"I really like it, thanks!" Dan smiled, still admiring the mug for a moment before moving on to Phil's present. Phil had given Dan a stuffed animal, a dinosaur, which walked around when a crank was turned. It was cute and something only Phil would ever think of giving him.


	8. Out for a Walk

**Chapter 8:**

After everyone had opened their presents and thanked one another, Dan and Phil decided to go out for a walk. Since it was Christmas Day, most of the stores were closed. _This is nice,_ Dan thought to himself. For some reason, Phil seemed extra quiet today.

"So - uh - you were right." Dan said.

"Hm?" Phil hummed. He really was in his own world.

"I mean you were right to make me come here. This is a lot more fun than if I had stayed home."

"Yea, I'm glad you're here." Phil smiled, his mind still elsewhere. They walked in comfortable silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. The air was crisp and the a few leaves fluttered on the ground.

"Your mum is really sweet." Dan commented after a while, sneaking a glance at Phil.

"Thanks," Phil laughed.

"I hope she likes me." Dan sighed, more to himself than to Phil. "I really tried my best to leave a good impression."

"Dan, you know my mum absolutely loves you, even before she met you."

"Just like me and you," Dan mumbled.

"What?" Phil asked. "You're mumbling again Dan." He wasn't sure if he heard Dan right or if it was just the wind. _Did Dan say 'Just like me and you?' What does that mean? Mum loved him before she met him, just like Dan and I. So Dan loves me? Or he knows that I love him?! No no, I'm over analyzing this. He probably said something else._

"Never mind. What are you thinking about? You've been awfully quiet."

"I-uhm. Nothing really." Phil. Just then, his phone buzzed from a text.

**M: Hey little bro**

**P: What's up?**

**M: Mom wants you home. where are you anyways?**

**P: Out for a walk**

**M: With Dan?  
P: Yea**

**M: Okay, come home in a bit. But take your time and have fun ;)**

**P: We'll be there**

Phil was glad for the break in their conversation. His mind had been filled with random thoughts about him and Dan, and he didn't know what he might have said if Martyn hadn't texted him.

"Martyn says Mum wants us home." Phil explained. Dan nodded and they turned back. As they walked, Phil started talking about a random dream he had last night. It wasn't super special and he didn't really need to share it, but he didn't want Dan to question his silence again. Dan wasn't fully listening either, but he payed enough attention to get the gist of the dream. _What a strange person he is, and his dreams are even stranger_ Dan thought to himself.

As usual, Phil was talking without watching where he was going. As they approached a street sign, Dan noticed Phil was directly in line to crash into the pole.

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed, tugging Phil's arm to pull him away from the pole. The sudden motion caused Phil to stumble and fall into Dan, who caught him by his waist and stabilized him. The sudden placement of Dan's hand on Phil's waist caused Phil to look up, his eyes meeting Dan's, who quickly drew his arm away.

"Watch where you're going, you dork," Dan mumbled embarrassedly, shoving it into his pocket.

"Sorry! And thank you, my face doesn't get along too well with poles." Phil laughed. He wasn't sure if Dan felt the same spark of electricity when his hand touched Phil's, but it left him with a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Dan had felt the same thing, but neither chose to say anything and they walked home in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! This is my first try at writing a fanfic so yea any and all feedback is much appreciated! I'll try and keep updating, but if it has been a while just send me a message, cuz I tend to forget things D: but yea again, thank you so much 3**

**Chapter 9**

"There you boys are!" Mrs. Lester exclaimed as they walked in. "You left without a word, I was worried!"

"Sorry mum, we just went out for a walk." Phil explained.

"I just wanted you boys to be home. I'm going over to Mrs. Valdes' house to drop off some cookies. Do you want to come?" Mrs Lester asked.

"No thanks!" Phil and Martyn said immediately.

"Alright, but don't go out anywhere without letting me know." Mrs. Lester instructed. She picked up a plate of cookies and a basket of other gifts and headed out.

"She's probably going to be gone for an hour." Martyn laughed.

"Probably more," Phil said.

"She could be gone for the rest of the day and I wouldn't be surprised." Martyn added. "Alright I'm gonna be in my room." He said as he left.

"Mrs. Valdes is one of mum's best friends. She lives down the street." Phil explained as he and Dan walked into Phil's room. "She can be quite, passionate about things. She has a daughter actually, Cat."  
"Cat?" Dan asked. He had sat down on the beanbag chair while Phil chose to sit on his bed.  
"Catherine, she's a youtuber as well. Our mums often joked about us being in relationship." Phil laughed.

"Were you?" Dan asked. This conversation had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting.

"No! Dan you know about everyone I've dated." Phil laughed, blushing slightly.

"Then why are you blushing?"  
"I can't control that!"  
"Sure. I think Phil Lester has a crush on Cat Valdes."  
"WHAT? Dan you're ridiculous!"  
"Am I?"

"Positively ridiculous! I don't have a crush on Cat! She's one of my good friends!"  
"That's usually how it starts." Dan winked. Phil's heart did a flip. _OH MY GOD DAN. STOP THAT. You can't casually wink in a conversation and expect me to breathe normally. _Phil thought.

"Well usually isn't always."

"Mhm..sure Phil."

"Stop that! Besides, I like someone else!" Phil said, flustered. _SHOOT. What did I just say? PHIL. You're such an idiot. Now he's gonna ask who. STUPID STUPID STUPID._

Dan sat there silently, watching Phil as he turned bright red. _He likes someone? How come he never told me? _Dan thought. _He doesn't have to tell you everything Daniel. Do you tell him everything? _said a voice in his head. _No, but still. He likes someone? _

"You like someone?" Dan blinked. He wasn't sure what to think. _Maybe he likes me? _Dan thought hopefully. _No, no way. He's only dated girls, so he's definitely straight. Of course, I'm an idiot to think otherwise. _

"Erm, yea?" Phil mumbled. _What am I supposed to say? I can't just make up a crush! Or can I? I could say PJ, everyone loves PJ. WAIT but he doesn't know I'm bi. UGHH._

"Oh." Dan's heart sank. He really liked Phil, ever since he watched Phil's first video, but there was no way Phil reciprocated that, and knowing he liked someone made it so much more real.

"Oh? You're not gonna ask who?" Phil said. He was confused. _What does "oh" mean? _he wondered.

"No, it's your personal life." Dan said. He wanted to know, but at the same time, not knowing meant he could fantasize. Phil sighed. _If I don't tell him, he's gonna think I'm keeping secrets, which I never do. But what can I tell him?_ Phil looked around the room, his eyes landing on the lion.

"So what?" Phil asked.

"So nothing. Do you want me to ask?" Dan asked, puzzled. Phil nodded. "Okay, who?"

"He's behind you." Phil said.

"What?" Dan turned around. "What do you mean Phil? There's nobody here?" Dan turned around to see Phil biting his lip and had to force himself to look elsewhere.

"Lion." Phil said before collapsing into a fit of giggles. "Oh Dan! You should have seen your face! You were so confused!" He said, laughing harder.

"Oh," Dan breathed before joining Phil and laughing. _So he doesn't like anyone? _Dan wondered. "You're such a dork Phil." he said, throwing Lion at Phil.

"You fell for it though," Phil laughed. He tried to dodge Lion, but was too slow and Lion hit his face. _I hope you fell for it. _

"Yea yea whatever," Dan laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Dan and Phil spent the next ten minutes laughing at everything and nothing. Dan's initial laughter to Phil saying he liked Lion had been forced, and he laughed to ease the tense situation, but now, everything seemed hilarious. Phil, too, wasn't sure why he was laughing, but it felt right. "What's going on?" Martyn asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Phil laughed. Phil had rolled off his bed while laughing, and Dan had joined him on the ground. Martyn gave them a puzzled look.

"You guys alright?"

"He..I.. we.." Phil couldn't speak without laughing. Martyn sat down on Phil's bed, shaking his head. "I was thinking, do you guys want to go check out that one museum?"

"Sure!" Phil said. "Wait, we need to shower and get ready first."

"Why don't you and Dandan just shower together?" Martyn suggested with a mischievous smirk.

"MARTY GET OUT!" Phil exclaimed. He snuck a glance at Dan, who was laughing but also quite red. "Also really, Dandan?"

"It saves time!" Martyn said with a wink. "But fine, hurry up alright? And yes, Dandan is a very cute nickname." Phil sighed as Martyn left.

"Sorry for my older brother." Phil laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"I actually really like him," Dan remarked. "And he isn't wrong about saving time."

"What?" Phil choked. _He can't be serious. _

"I'm just messing with you, chill. I'm gonna go shower." Dan laughed. As much as he wanted to shower with Phil, it was easier to play it off as a joke than to actually tell Phil that. Dan opened up his suitcase and grabbed a pair of black jeans. _How do I feel though? _Dan thought. His attire obviously had to match his mood.

"Trying to gauge your mood?" Phil teased. Dan hummed in agreement. "I like your space llama shirt." He suggested. Dan pulled it out from his suitcase and smiled, remembering how he'd ironically bought the shirt, never expecting to wear it anywhere until Phil had said he liked it.

In the shower, Dan's thoughts were all over the place. _Did Phil actually like someone? He's a terrible liar..but maybe he was just messing with me? What about Cat? Why did he blush when I asked if he likes her? What about the walk? He was so quiet? _

Meanwhile, Martyn had come back into Phil's room and was sitting on Phil's bed, talking.

"I texted mum saying I was taking you guys out." Martyn clarified. "How was the walk? And what was so funny?" Phil told Martyn about the walk, and about his mess up when he blurted he liked someone.

"Why didn't you just tell him Phil?" Martyn asked. _I don't get it. How does he not see that Dan likes him too?_

"He doesn't like me Martyn, I told you already."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"What was his reaction when you said you liked someone?"  
"He said 'oh' and didn't ask who until I said he could."

"So he was disappointed? I don't get how you don't see it Philly, he really likes you!"

"I wish.." Phil mumbled, looking down at his hands. "But what if he doesn't? I don't want to risk our friendship, he's the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do, that's for you to decide. I just think you should maybe try and make a move."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Dan wondered. He had finished showering and was going back to his room when he heard Phil and Martyn talking. It sounded important so he figured he'd wait for a bit and he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he couldn't help it. Who could that be? So he does like someone? WAIT HE? This is so wrong, I can't do this. Dan opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry for taking so long." Dan apologized.

"That's alright, I'm gonna go shower now." Phil jumped up. He gave Martyn a warning look before exiting the room.

"So.." Martyn smiled at Dan.

"So?" Dan repeated.

"How are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Not bad. There's so much I don't know about you. I can't not know my younger brother's best friend!"

"Well I don't know much about my best friend's older brother so.." Dan countered. He sat down on the bed and eased into a comfortable conversation with Martyn about his life and job and friends.

"Sorry if this is direct, but are you seeing anyone?" Martyn inquired. He didn't like roundabout conversations.

"Nope, single as a pringle," Dan laughed..

"Oh that's a pity." How do I determine whether he likes anyone? Martyn wondered

"Why?"

"You're a wonderful young man, I'm sure plenty of girls would love to date you."

"That's not true," Dan laughed uncomfortably. "Or maybe I don't want to date girls," he joked.

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that." Martyn apologized. Dan isn't straight?!

"Oh I was just joking" Dan defended. You idiot. You got too comfortable around him and let it slip!

"You know, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm straight, my girlfriend is pansexual, and Ph- um yea, a lot of people I know aren't straight." SHIT. I messed up.

"Phil?"

"What?" Martyn feigned ignorance.

"You said Phil then stopped." Dan clarified. What was he going to say about Phil?

"I did? Must have been a slip-up."  
"Freudian slip maybe?" Dan suggested. He wanted to know what Martyn was going to say.

"What, just like your joke?"

The two sat there staring at each other in silence. Dan knew Martyn was hiding something, and Martyn knew Dan hadn't been joking.

"Fine, yea, I'm not straight. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or something else, because I've dated girls before, but yea." Dan admitted.

"I see. Have you come out to anyone?" Martyn asked. He was shocked Dan had opened up to him.

"No," Dan sighed. It almost felt better having told someone. The thought had been eating him up recently and he could finally talk to someone about it.  
"Does Phil know?"

"No."

"I won't mention it, don't worry, but I think you should tell him. He'll understand."

"Won't it make things awkward? I don't want to lose Phil. I didn't have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life and I don't want to give it up."  
"It's only awkward if you make it awkward." Martyn said. "Besides I think it might make things easier."  
"How?"  
"You'll see."

"Okay, what were you going to say about Phil?"  
"That's not something I can tell you. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine. Anyways, how is your girlfriend?"  
"Oh she's great! I'm thinking of proposing soon, maybe New Year's Eve?" Martyn admitted.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you."  
"You could be the best man if you wanted."  
"Phil would kill both of us!" Dan exclaimed.

"Phil, always so demanding" Martyn sighed. Just then, Phil walked in.

"I am not demanding!" He exclaimed. "Have you guys been talking about me behind my back?"  
"No! Not at all!" Martyn retorted sarcastically.  
"Nooope, not one bit." Dan added.

"You guys!" Phil said, exasperated. On the inside, however, he was glad that Martyn and Dan were comfortable around each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

****The trip to the museum was fairly uneventful, but everyone had a good time. They got back home around 6pm to find Mrs. Lester in the kitchen, making dinner. Martyn offered to help and told Phil to go relax and also to check his texts.

**M: I think you and Dan need to talk**

**P: y?**

**M: Cuz..**

**P: Ok?**

**M: Trust me on this one**

**P: What do I say?**

**M: I think you should tell him you're bi**

**P: WHAT? R U OUT OF YOUR MIND?**

**M: Phil trust me!**

**P: No way **

Phil silenced his phone and shoved it in his pocket. _What did Martyn mean? How do I tell Dan? Why does he want me to tell Dan?_

"Phil?" Phil's head snapped up at Dan's voice. "You have that deer in the headlights look."  
"Sorry," Phil mumbled.

"Also, you were talking to yourself. Is there something you want to tell me?" Dan asked, a gnawing feeling growing in his stomach. He wasn't sure whether to tell Phil and he didn't know what Phil had to say to him, but it didn't sound good.

"I-um-no. Maybe later. Do you want to make a video?" Phil said, speaking quickly.

"Sure. What video?"  
"It's almost time for pinof. We could film that" Phil offered.

"Yea but we don't have the proper equipment, or the questions. Let's just film later."

"Alright." Phil gave up and sat down on the edge bed, beside Dan. _He's so close, I could literally turn and kiss him. _Dan thought. Phil pulled out his phone to see 9 new messages from Martyn.

M: Did you tell him?

M: Phil

M: PHILLL

M: PHILLLYY

M: You didn't tell him did you

M: He has something to tell you too

M: Just trust me on this

M: Are you seeing these? REPLY

M: ...?

Phil sighed.  
"Everything alright?" Dan asked.

"Not really," Phil admitted.

"What's up?" Dan asked, turning to face Phil. Phil turned as well so the boys were facing each other, sitting crosslegged, knees touching.

"I think we need to talk."  
"Okay?"

"Dan, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Phil began.  
"I could say the same for you Phil." _Where is this going? WAIT I'm the best thing? Which means.._

"I have to tell you something."

"Me too."

"On the count of three?" Phil suggested.  
"Sure, 1 - 2 -"

"Oh screw this" Phil said before grabbing Dan and kissing him. Stunned, Dan sat there, frozen. As Phil withdrew, he looked down. _Dan didn't kiss me back. I knew it. Martyn was wrong. I should have. _

"I'm sorry," Phil said, looking up at Dan "I shouldn't have done that." Phil looked away to hide the tears that started welling up.

"Actually," Dan cleared his throat, "you should have done that a long time ago."

"What?" Phil said, confused.  
"I like you a lot Phil."  
"But you didn't kiss me back?"  
"I was shocked. Give me another chance?" Dan asked. Phil nodded and Dan leaned forward. Their lips met in a soft, meaningful kiss. As they broke away, Phil threw his arms around Dan, giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you." Phil whispered.

"For what?" Dan asked.  
"For the best Christmas present ever." Phil smiled.


End file.
